Lifty's Ghostly Lovers
by PogorikiFan10
Summary: You were Lifty's third girlfriend who were killed by The Rat at your house. Now you are a ghost and you met the ghosts of Lifty's first two girlfriends. Now you and the other two ghosts are only haunting Lifty only to be with him through all eternity. Ghost!Reader x Lifty, Ghost!Josie x Lifty and Ghost!Karen x Lifty


Summary: You were Lifty's third girlfriend who were killed by The Rat at your house. Now you are a ghost and you met the ghosts of Lifty's first two girlfriends. Now you and the other two ghosts are only haunting Lifty only to be with him through all eternity. Ghost!Reader x Lifty, Ghost!Josie x Lifty and Ghost!Karen x Lifty.

Rated T (contains sexual themes and reader/OC death)

POVs: Reader/Ghost!Reader, Karen/Ghost!Karen, Josie/Ghost!Josie and Lifty/Ghost!Lifty

Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends is owned by Mondo Media, Karen is owned by karenwhitescorpio and Josie is owned by yours truly, me.

* * *

><p><strong>Reader's POV...<strong>

* * *

><p>You were running from Sneaky and Ka-Boom Mouse because you murdered Flippy in front of everyone. You didn't want to get arrested because it stinks. You never cared about Flippy because you hate him. You're brave and carefree and you hate soldiers and war.<p>

Ka-Boom Mouse: "Hold it right zere, [insert name]! You're under arrest for ze murder of Flippy the soldier!"

You: "I DON'T CARE!"

You get your pepper spray from your purse and sprayed Ka-Boom Mouse and Sneaky's eyes, blinding them and you ran away as fast as you can. You're bravery had got you out of trouble. You breathed heavily as you met your old childhood crush, Lifty.

Lifty: "Hey, [insert name], listen, you are a lucky girl and I was wondering..." (holds out a rose) "Can we make out and have fun at your place tonight?"

You: (blushes) "Sure, Lifty."

Lifty: "Good. See you at ten."

* * *

><p>It was 9:00pm and you and Lifty are at your house. You and Lifty went to your bedroom, sitting on your bed.<p>

Lifty: "So, [insert name], you think we should do something or what?"

You: "I don't know, Lifty. How about we talk about our lives?"

Lifty sweatdrops, blushes and cries a bit.

Lifty: "How about we do something else for love?"

You: "Oh. We should we make out and stuff."

Lifty: (blushes) "And where should we do that in private?"

You: (blushed shyly) "My bed?"

Lifty: "Exactly."

Then, Lifty picks you up and carries you bridal style and puts you in your bed in the white bedsheets and Lifty puts himself in the bed as well. You were a bit nervous, but you are alone with Lifty.

You: (blushing) "Should we begin?"

Lifty: "Absolutely."

Then, you and Lifty covered yourselves in the sheet and began to have your private fun. You and Lifty are sexually hugging, cuddling, smooching and kissing. He curled his tail around your torso and he thrusts you passionately. You felt his thrusts as you thrust him. Then, you and Lifty began tongue-kissing and kept hugging. Then came midnight, the fun stopped when you and Lifty began to sleep underneath the white sheets on your bed. While you and Lifty are asleep, The Rat snuck into your house, steals all your things and went into your bedroom.

The Rat: (notices your bed with you and Lifty underneath the sheets) "Well, I wonder who could that be?" (gets his gun out)

Before Lifty woke up, The Rat, unveiled him and recognized him.

The Rat: (shocked) "LIFTY?!"

Lifty: (glares at The Rat) "You again!"

The Rat: (glares at Lifty) "What are you doing here?!"

Lifty: "Sleeping with [insert name], duh!"

The Rat: "Well, whoever this [insert name] is can say goodbye, because..." (loads her gun)

Lifty: (shocked) "What are you doing?"

The Rat: "Just... KILLING HER!"

Lifty: "No, don't..."

Then you woke up. Before you can take off the white sheet, The Rat shot you in the head and you died. Lifty was horrified as he tore off the sheet from your corpse and kissed your dying lips. Lifty cried as The Rat was gonna kill Lifty too, but the police arrested him for your theft/murder and his attempt to kill Lifty. Lifty's older brother, Shifty, the one who saw The Rat and called the police on him, comforted Lifty about your death.

Shifty: "I'm sorry, Lifty. First Karen, then Josie, now [insert name]. Let's hope those girls' souls will rest in peace."

Lifty: (sheds tears) "I know, but I missed those girls, especially [insert name]."

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost!Reader's POV...<strong>

* * *

><p>You awoke as a ghost in a white sheet. You tried to get Lifty and Shifty's attention, but they can't see you.<p>

Ghost!You: (sheds a tear) _"Lifty, can you see me?"_

Lifty listened, but didn't care.

* * *

><p>Later, Lifty attended your funeral and you floated next to Lifty.<p>

Lifty: "I'll miss you, [insert name]. I hope you'll meet Karen and Josie in heaven."

You frowned in worry and wonder who Karen and Josie are. You leave the cemetery and enter your old house, which is your place of haunt. You stayed in your room, floating sadly. Remembered dying horribly. Then, you heard a voice.

?: _"Hey, you're new here?"_

You turned around and saw the ghost of a cat girl with white fur, a long white sleeveless dress and long silver hair. You looked at the ghost girl in curiosity.

Ghost!You: _"Yes. Who are you?"_

?: _"I'm Karen, the ghost of Lifty's first girlfriend. And you must be [insert name], Lifty's third girlfriend."_

Ghost!You: _"Third?"_

Ghost!Karen: _"Yes, let me tell you how I died first."_

* * *

><p><strong>Karen's POV...<strong>

* * *

><p>When I was alive, my hair used to be brown. I was sick from leukemia in my white dress on my bed. Lifty was looking at my dying eyes as I looked at his sad eyes.<p>

Me: "Lifty, before I die, I still love you."

Lifty: "But, Karen..."

Me: "Goodbye, Lifty..." (I closed my eyes)

And in a few seconds, I died.

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost!Reader's POV...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ghost!You: <em>"That's how you died?"<em>

Ghost!Karen: _"Yeah. The Rat killed you, eh?"_

You nodded.

Ghost!Karen: _"Well, you better get some rest, alright?"_

Ghost!You: _"Yes. Goodnight."_ (fall asleep)

Ghost!Karen: _"Okay."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost!Karen's POV...<strong>

* * *

><p>I was watching [insert name] sleeping. Since she's a new ghost, I decided to help her, but I don't know what to do, so I watched her.<p>

Ghost!Me: _"Don't worry, [insert name], but we'll see Lifty."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost!Reader's POV...<strong>

* * *

><p>You were sleeping until you see the ghost of a different cat girl with white fur, a long white dress with long sleeves and short silver hair floating in front of you.<p>

Ghost!You: _"Who are you?"_

?: _"I'm Josie, Lifty's girlfriend after Karen and before you. Karen told me that The Rat was arrested for killing you. I bet Lifty loved you."_

Ghost!You: _"Yeah. Say, how did you die?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Josie's POV...<strong>

* * *

><p>When I was alive, my hair used to be red. I was waiting for Lifty in my room. The doorbell rang and I went to open it. When I did, I was angry to see Flippy (my enemy).<p>

Flippy: "Josie, you are not allowed to be with Lifty anymore because I want you to be in W.A.R. so you can be a soldier forever. Isn't that exciting?"

Me: "How about you get out of my life because this W.A.R. trash leads to violence, death and bullying and should be banned. My heart belongs to Lifty, so go kill yourself." (I slammed the door into Flippy's ugly face)

And I never wanted to see Flippy again... ever! So, I got ready for my date. Then, multiple gunshots were heard. I know it wasn't Lifty, so I got afraid and called the police. Then a flipped-out Flippy attacked me, even before the police arrived. He beated me up, clawed me and cutted me with knives. I had to scream. The police arrived and so did Lifty, who saw the horror. Before Lifty could save me, Flippy stabbed me with the heart. The police grabbed Flippy and arrested him and the last person I saw was Lifty.

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost!Josie's POV...<strong>

* * *

><p>A day after I died, I haunted Lifty everyday and I met a ghost girl named Karen, who comforted me.<p>

Ghost!Me: _"Karen..."_

Ghost!Karen: _"I'm sorry for what happened, Josie."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost!Reader's POV...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ghost!You: <em>"How awful... Well, at least I killed Flippy."<em>

Ghost!Josie: _"Well thanks for avenging me, [insert name]."_

Ghost!You: _"Anytime."_

Karen materialized next to you and Josie.

Ghost!Karen: _"Hey, guys."_

Ghost!Josie: _"Karen..."_

Ghost!You: _"So, now that we're ghosts, should we haunt Lifty?"_

Ghost!Josie and Ghost!Karen: _"Sure."_

* * *

><p><strong>Lifty's POV...<strong>

* * *

><p>I lost three girlfriends... I don't know how to find love anymore. I had lost hope in finding love. Then, three familiar voices appeared.<p>

Three voices: _"Lifty, it's us..."_

I turned around and saw the ghosts of my three deceased girlfriends, Karen, Josie and [insert name]. I was enchanted and they were like ghostly goddesses. Karen and Josie wore white dresses and [insert name]'s ghostly is in a white sheet, so I can't see her.

Me: "Is that you, ladies?"

Ghost![insert name]: _"Yes, Lifty."_

Ghost!Karen: _"We love you."_

Ghost!Josie: _"Come join us, Lifty..."_

Me: "But how do I join you when I'm not dead?"

Karen, Josie and [insert name] kissed me and disappeared. I shed tears, found a knife, smiled and stabbed myself. In a moment, I died.

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost!Lifty's POV...<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked around and saw the ghosts of my three deceased girlfriends, Karen, Josie and [insert name] coming towards me. I hugged them as they hugged me.<p>

Ghost!Me: _"I love you, ladies."_ (I smiled)


End file.
